Abbot
Ermine, on a pale gules three pears or ''' '''Original blazon: Erm. on a pale gu. three pears or. Crest: 'A demi unicorn erm. armed and maned ar. gorged with a collar, az. studded or. '''Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Gules, a chevron between three pears pendent stalked or Original blazon: 'Gu. a chev. betw. three pears pendent stalked or. '''Crest: '''Out of a ducal coronet a unicorn's head or, betw. two ostrich feathers ar. '''Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (Lord Mayor of London, 1638). Source: ''Burke's General Armory (1884)'' ---- Gules, on a chevron between three pears or as many crosses raguly azure within a tressure flory of the second ''' '''Original blazon: Gu. on a chev. betw. three pears or, as many crosses raguly az. within a tressure flory of the second. Crest: '''Out of a ducal coronet or, a unicorn's head erm. maned and tufted of the first betw. six ostrich feathers ar. quilled gold. '''Supporters: '''On either side a unicorn erm. maned hoofed and tufted or, gorged with a collar az. within another gemel flory counter-flory gu. therefrom a chain reflexed over the back gold and charged on the shoulder with a cross raguly of the third. '''Motto: '''Deo patriae amicis. '''Notes: ((Baron Colchester). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Purpure, a pile wavy vairy gules and argent in base two water bougets or on a canton of the second a crosier erect sable ''' '''Original blazon: Purp. a pile wavy vairé gu. and ar. in base two water bougets or, on a canton of the second a crosier erect sa. Crest: '''A fox pass. sa. charged on the shoulder with a water bouget, per pale or and ar. '''Supporters: '''Dexter, a dragon wings elevated vert, gorged with the collar of Lord Chief Justice, and charged on the wing with a water bouget or; sinister, a pelican wings elevated or, beaked vulned and gorged with a collar of roses gu. '''Motto: '''Labore '''Notes: (Baron Tenterden). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, three shredding knives sable ' '''Original blazon: '''Ar. three shredding knives sa. '''Crest: '- 'Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, on a pale sable between two ogresses a demi lion issuant from the base or ''' '''Original blazon: Ar. on a pale sa. betw. two ogresses, a demi lion issuant from the base or. Crest: 'A unicorn's head erased ar. attired and crined or, charged with a bar gemel sa. '''Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Argent, a chevron between three wolves' heads erased gules ''' '''Original blazon: Ar. a chev. betw. three wolves' heads erased gu. Crest: '- '''Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (Bellasis, co. York. Quartered by Webster of Flamboro'). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Ermine, on a bend engrailed sable three crescents or ''' '''Original blazon: Erm. on a bend engr. sa. three crescents or. Crest: 'A cubit arm erect vested az. cuffed erm. holding in the hand ppr. a crescent ar. '''Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: - Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Sable, a cross voided between four eagles displayed or ''' '''Original blazon: Sa. a cross voided betw. four eagles displ. or. Crest: 'A griffin sejant az. plattée winged and beaked or. '''Supporters: '- 'Motto: '- '''Notes: (Hartland, co. Devon, Vis. Devon, 1620; one of the heiresses m. Luttrell). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) Category:Name